1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a battery charging simulation system, and more particularly to a high-voltage battery charging simulation system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that detecting processes can only be performed respectively for charging stations and communication devices. Thus, unpredictable errors may come out when the detecting processes are performed for the charging stations and multi-party communication devices in operation mode. During the detecting process, the charging stations and the communication devices have to be connected to battery packs. If the charging stations or the communication devices are in an unstable state, the battery pack may be damaged due to overheated or the battery pack may even cause explosion. Therefore, it is very important to use simulation devices to perform the detecting process.
In the disclosure of R.O.C Patent No. 1262382, the characteristics of the battery pack should be inputted to battery simulation devices. The battery simulation device then performs the simulation based on the characteristics of the battery pack. The aforementioned method not only wasted the time to input the characteristics, but also could not simulate changes of the battery pack when the battery pack was in a charging state. In other words, such simulation was not closed to real scenarios. As disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 7,764,066, the voltage difference was utilized to simulate the conditions that the battery pack needed to be charged or the open circuit was damaged. The aforementioned method was not capable of simulating the changes of the battery pack when the battery pack was in the charging state. Therefore, such simulation was not closed to the scenario when the battery pack was in the charging state.